


Making Sense of Things

by bananalestrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalestrange/pseuds/bananalestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an uncomfortable date with Hook, Emma seeks out Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Sense of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically my reaction to the recently released pics of Emma preparing for her date with Hook. I wrote it very quickly and it's not the greatest thing I've ever written but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Half an hour into the date, Emma knew that it was a mistake. Hook was good to her she told herself, he would do anything for her she told herself. Her parents seemed to think that he could be her True Love, and if Snow White and Prince Charming believed it to be true it had to be, didn’t it? But as the evening progressed, everything just felt so _wrong_. The restaurant by the docks felt small and much too hot, and the pink dress she was wearing felt tight around the chest and made her itchy and uncomfortable.

She forced herself to stay still though, after all Hook had done for her, she owed it to him didn’t she? She had been the one to ask him out in the first place, so Emma forced herself to sit still. She refilled her glass of wine more times than she could count, and pretended to smile.

As soon as they stepped outside into the cool air though, Emma knew she couldn’t stay. Hook begged her to come back to his room at Granny’s but she felt like she was crawling out of her skin and _needed_ to get out of there as quickly as possible.

She wandered the streets, not wanting face her parents who just wanted her to be happy and in love as much as they were. The wine was making her thoughts heavy and she eventually lost track of where she was. Finally she looked up and discovered she’d ended up in front of Regina’s mansion. 

_Regina_. The woman she could never seem to get out of her head these days. She was always there in the back of her head, ever present despite the fact that she’d barely seen the other woman recently. First Emma had felt badly about bringing Marian back, then a comment Regina had made had weighed on her mind constantly. If Emma’s head had been clear she would have kept walking, but something in her compelled her to walk up the door and knock.

Regina answered, looking like she was about to say something, but the words died on her lips as soon as she took in Emma’s appearance. She raised her eyebrows at the dress, looking mildly horrified and paused for a few moments before murmuring “You’re shaking dear, why don’t you come in?”

Emma followed her into the study where a fire burned in the grate and sat down in the same spot she had when she’d first arrived in Storybrooke. That night that now seemed like a lifetime ago. Both women remained silent for several moments while Emma tried to piece her racing thoughts together.

“I don’t know why I came here”, Emma finally spoke. “I’m sorry for interrupting your night but I don’t know where else to go. I feel weird and I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Why don’t you tell me everything and we’ll see what we can do” Regina suggested looking apprehensive but somehow, even after everything, willing to help.

So Emma did. She told Regina about her date with Hook, how she tried to force herself to feel things for him that deep down she knew she never could. How despite constant reassurance from her parents, she was still terrified of letting them down and being abandoned again.

“I don’t feel like myself Regina! I don’t know who I’m supposed to be anymore, I feel like I’m being pulled in every direction at once and it’s ripping me apart. I can’t stop to breathe for five minutes without someone needing me for something and I want it all to stop” Emma sobbed out.

The dress was driving her crazy by then, the itching it caused was becoming unbearable so without caring that Regina was there, she pulled it off and threw it into the fireplace before collapsing into a sobbing heap.

Regina silently moved to the couch next Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman. Emma felt ridiculous crying in Regina’s arms wearing just her underwear, but it also felt as though a weight had been lifted and she felt _better_ , despite the absurdity of the situation. Finally her crying subsided and she found herself looking into Regina’s eyes, her face so close to the other woman’s.

“Why did you come here Emma?” Regina whispered looking strangely vulnerable.

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t think of any other place I wanted to be. I can’t stop thinking about you and I don’t know why. We’re not even friends, we barely like each other, but I can’t get you out of my head and I can’t understand it. I don’t even know why you’re being so nice to me, you hate me.”

“Emma no” Regina said looking like she was close to tears herself. “I don’t hate you at all.”

And then she leaned forward and kissed Emma.

It was a small kiss, gentle and exploring, but Emma found herself giving into it immediately. When Regina pulled away, Emma tangled her fingers in Regina’s hair pulling her back towards her. It was as though something had clicked in Emma’s mind. She had never felt attracted to women before, but there was no doubt in her mind that _this_ was what she had been feeling for Regina, this was why her time spent with Hook felt increasingly uncomfortable. _You idiot_ , she thought to herself, _it was in front of you all along_.

Their kisses grew more heated as their hands began to explore each other’s bodies. Somewhere along the way, Regina’s dress came off and they found themselves lying on the floor kissing and touching as though their lives depended on it. Emma soon noticed a throbbing between her legs, and moved on top of Regina in order to gain friction.

Regina pulled back, though her hands continued to caress Emma’s thighs. “Are you sure you want this?” she questioned.

“Yes” Emma replied immediately. “But I don’t…I’ve never-”

“It’s okay” Regina said quickly with a smile so reassuring that Emma felt like she could easily start crying again. “Let me just take care of you tonight. We’ll figure everything else out later.”

Emma smiled brightly and nodded, and they soon picked up where they left off. Regina’s hands moved slowly upward before gently easing into Emma’s underwear. The first touch made Emma gasp, but she quickly found herself grinding on Regina’s hand, desperate for more contact.

“Oh God please don’t stop” she practically sobbed as Regina entered her with two fingers. For a brief moment, it occurred to Emma how odd it was that she was having sex with not only a woman, but with _Regina_ , but as the brunette’s fingers continued to move inside her, everything outside that moment seemed to fade away. Nothing mattered except Regina’s touch, and when she came, all she could do was hold on as tightly as possible and whisper the other woman’s name over and over again.

She allowed Regina to lead her upstairs, and they climbed into bed and settled into each other’s arms.

“We’ll worry about everything else in the morning. Let’s just sleep now.” Regina said as she buried her head in Emma’s chest.

Emma smiled to herself as she looked down at Regina. How could she not have noticed how beautiful the other woman was until now? This new development would add a whole mess of complication’s to everyone’s lives but at that moment it didn’t matter because for the first time since returning from New York, Emma felt like everything finally made sense.

 

 


End file.
